


Our Little Chats

by zeldaharvestmoon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, pining Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldaharvestmoon/pseuds/zeldaharvestmoon
Summary: The last thing Barry thinks of before falling asleep and the first thing he thinks of when he wakes up becomes Captain Cold and Heatwave and just how much he wants them, any way he can have them.As far as Barry is concerned, things only went downhill from there.Or - the one where Barry is madly in love with Len and Mick and finally decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Barry is madly in love with Len and Mick. He loves their banter when they fight and both older men are gorgeous. Barry decides that he's going to do something about it. He finds out which safe house Len and Mick are currently staying at and waits for them to leave before he sneaks in and gets himself ready. Imagine Len and Mick's surprise when they return to the safe house to find something straight out of a fantasy waiting for them. Cue one hell of a night, and a cute morning after.
> 
> Warning I wrote this at 3am so its probably got a ton of errors. I'll try and find time to clean this up when I can.

The first time Barry meets Captain Cold and Heatwave, he can’t take his eyes off them. It almost earns him a shot from the cold gun to the chest but as far as Barry’s concerned, it was well worth it. Watching the villainous pair’s movements so in sync you’d think they’d been doing this their whole lives. With Cold’s long and lean legs and Heatwave’s broad, defined shoulders, he just couldn’t look away. 

In the end. Barry does end up stopping them from robbing the jewellery story on First and Fifth Street but not before the duo promise him the Flash will be seeing them again soon, and that they will stop him next time. 

The last thing Barry thinks of before falling asleep and the first thing he thinks of when he wakes up becomes Captain Cold and Heatwave and just how much he wants them, any way he can have them.

As far as Barry is concerned, things only went downhill from there.

Months pass and while the weather grows colder, Barry’s affections only get warmer. He tries not to think about how quickly he goes running at the slightest mention of the pair. He’s lost count how many times he wishes he could sit back and enjoy their banter, without all the fighting getting in the way. How it would feel to go to dinner with them, to sit and relax with them, to curl up and watch a movie and fight over a bowl of popcorn with them- listening to the two bicker about how if they were the villain, they could have done a much better job. 

He wants them more than he’s wanted any man or women before and Barry hasn’t the slightest clue what to do about it.

Its only one night after they caught him one too many times with the cold gun and finally unmask him that they learn his name, Barry Allen and that he learns theirs, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. 

Three agreements not to reveal each other’s secret indemnities, two deals not to hurt innocents, and one “Call me Len, not even my sister calls me Leonard” (and the accompanying mini heart attack from Barry at the familiarity) later, Barry goes home and wishes not for the first time, that he could take Mick and Len with him. 

Caitlin and Cisco tease him about how being around Captain Cold and Heatwave always seems to make his heartrate spike. He chalks it up to adrenaline at having to face off against the cold gun. Better that, then telling them the thought of him in bed surrounded on either side by the duo is enough to give him a heart attack. 

Eventually, Mick and Len begin including Barry in their banter when they fight. It’s only when they start to reference things that happen to him during his day, or at work, that he wonders if they’ve been paying attention to him outside of their “meetings”. Barry is starting to think their eyes trail him the same way his trail them, with unyielding focus, unable to tear their gaze away.

Barry picks up his phone to find an anonymous number calling it and is barely able to string two words together when he picks it up to a “Hello Scarlet” from Len and a gruff “Glad we caught ya” from Mick. They end up warning him about someone who has it in for the Flash and before Barry can get his vocal cords working enough to ask why they called to warn him, the lines disconnects with a chorus of “Better hurry, you’re gonna be late for work” and “See you around, Scarlet”.

If Barry takes matters into his own hands in the privacy of his shower that night, thinking of Mick and Len, it couldn’t be helped he reasons.  
It happens six and a half months after he meets them, at a bank robbery on Queen Street. Mick and Len have long since learned to use jamming signals to block communications between Barry and the STAR Labs crew. He’ll never admit it, but Barry looks forward to these times more than anything. He would destroy the Flash suit in a heartbeat for a night alone with Mick and Len, Cisco’s wrath be dammed.

Mick fiddles with the black dial on a small box and then sets it on the counter behind him, moving to stand next to Len in front of Barry and Barry knows his communicator has been jammed when he hears the static in his ears instead of Cisco’s voice.

“Just us now, love” Mick says, grinning up at Barry.

Len jumps in “You know Scarlet, you’d think you enjoy our little chats, what, with how often you seem to find yourself in this position.”

It takes a large portion of Barry’s willpower, not to answer Len honestly. If only they knew how much he enjoyed this time with them.   
Instead, he answers “It’s funny I could say the same thing about you two”

Mick takes a few steps towards Barry, and he resists the urge in the back of his mind telling him to reach out and grab the arms he’s been wanting to run his hands along for so long now. 

“Least we admit to it, doll” Mick replies.

In the time Barry had been distracted looking at Mick, Len had slipped behind him and come up on Barry’s right “You know Scarlet, if you wanted to talk to us, you only have to call, you know how much we love hearing from you” Len all but purrs into Barry’s ear. 

Barry can’t hold back a shudder at Len’s words. He can feel Mick’s gaze on him, watching him and Len like they were the only two people in existence.   
Before he can say something he knows will only make this situation any worse for him than it already is, Barry bolts out of the bank, making sure to drop Mick and Len off to the police who were set up not far away.

After a quick final sweep of the city, Barry tells the STAR Labs team that he’s going to head to bed early tonight and they wish him a goodnight as he makes it home and out of the Flash suit in record time. 

Before he has time to really think about what he’s doing, he throws on some clothes and is out the door, remembering how Cisco had mentioned finding the Rouge’s newest hideout, and how Len had phoned him not 3 hours later and all but confirmed it. 

He almost breaks open the door to the loft before he thinks about Mick complaining how he always loses his keys and Len cracking a joke that he’d leave a spare under the flower pot for him. Sure enough there is a small, but maintained potted rose bush next to the door and a key underneath. After letting himself in, Barry replaces the key, on the chance the Rouges need it to get back in. After closing the door and taking a quick tour of the spacious loft Barry makes his way into the master bedroom and waits.

Several hours later, Len and Mick return to the loft and walk up the stairs only to find Barry Allen, sprawled on their bed, fast asleep. 

The pair look at each other speechless, barely able to handle the sight of Barry in a faded Star Labs sweatshirt and track pants, laying there like this is where he belonged. Len had been wondering if he’d gotten all the little hints Mick and he had been leaving Barry, wondering if he’d connect the dots and find them. 

Well if Len has any say about it, their Scarlet Speedster wouldn’t be going anywhere. Now that he’s here, Len has no intentions of letting Barry leave. He’s sure Mick is already planning breakfast, glad that they had just restocked this hideouts kitchen.

Len and Mick change out of their bloody clothes, boxers for Mick and faded pajama pants for Len, before settling on either side of Barry. At this point, Barry has woken up from his unplanned nap to feel the warmth of Mick’s body pressed up on his back and the chilled touch of Len’s fingers running along his front.

“I tried to call, but neither of you answered, so I invited myself in” Barry says, sleep still in his voice. 

None of them get much sleep after that, and Barry wakes up, nestled between the two of them and thinks he can die happy now, having gotten to experience this.

Mick gets up and Barry moves to follow, only to feel Len’s arms around his waist, anchoring him in place and Mick’s whispered “Back to sleep, Scarlet”. He’s lulled to sleep with the feeling of Len’s body pressed into him.

Eventually Len and Barry do wake up, and Barry stumbles into the kitchen to find enough food for a small army on the table. Six plates later, Barry can’t remember the last time he’s felt this satisfied and sits back, watching Len and Mick banter back and forth at each other over the best sweets to have with breakfast, which results in Mick and Len feeding Barry pastries and ends with the three of them back in bed.   
Eventually Barry gets a call from the CCPD and has to run off to work, but not before Mick and Len make it very clear that this was definitely happening again. 

Barry heads home after work, only to find a rose and small envelope at his door. Inside is a different address with a key taped to the paper. Barry can barely contain himself as he bolts over, into the waiting arms of Mick and Len.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out okay for you Anon!   
> Here is a link to my coldflashwave blog for anyone interested: http://cold-flash-wave.tumblr.com/  
> Please feel free to send me more prompts.  
> Kudos/comments appreciated!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Becca


End file.
